Trawn's Universe
by Me-GREAT
Summary: An evil Sorceror named Trawn Uses an evil spell to take over the Video Game world. Now Raiden,Pac-Man,Coco Bandicoot and more must save the gaming universe and rescue Mario, Kirby and more!
1. Trawn

Disclaimer: Nothing. i own nothing.  
  
Game:MK:Deadly alliance  
  
Area:Acid Bath  
  
as Bo rai Cho and Kung Lao go to the acid bath to train. they stop dead in their tracks. The acid Bath is bigger. And there's a giant castle in the middle.  
  
Bo rai Cho: Who are you?  
  
A man sticks his head out the window.  
  
Bo Rai cho: i repeat. Who are you. I own this land.  
  
The Man: I am Trawn.  
  
Bo Rai cho: what are you doing here?  
  
Trawn: this is my fortress. now. I will rule the Video Game world! You will be my lackys.  
  
kung lao: we will be what?  
  
Trawn: Hsu bye frid heber!  
  
A strange mini twister surronds Bo rai cho and Kung lao. As it fades away, they don't look themselves. They look like Zombies. they're all blackend and they have yellow, hypnotizing eyes.  
  
Trawn: now my lackys! Go get the people on this list and bring them to me!  
  
Kung Lao and Bo Rai Cho look at the list and head off.  
  
Game:Nightmare in dreamland  
  
Area:Dreamland  
  
Old man: Ande kirby. For saving us...  
  
all of a sudden a hat comes spinning and hits the man's head.  
  
a net comes down and captures Kirby!  
  
Game: Super Mario Bros.  
  
Area: The castle wher the princess is  
  
Mario: aaahh. i'm about to rescue Princess Peach. As he reaches for the door knob he is lifted off his feet. Holding him is none other than Bo Rai Cho. who also has luigi.  
  
Game: Crash bandicoot 2  
  
Area: crash's house  
  
A blading hat slices the door down and kung lao grabs Crash and runs off.  
  
Game:Ray-Man  
  
bo rai cho gets Ray Man. so predictable.  
  
Game:Deadly Alliance  
  
Area: Acid Bath(Trawn's castle)  
  
Now inside the dungeon of Trawn's castle lie Crash bandicoot,Ray Man,Kirby, mario, Luigi, sonic the hedchog, samus, and Link.  
  
Trawn: Excelent. Once I find the last part of my spell i will rule the video game world! But there is still one person who can stop me.  
  
Kung Lao: Who?  
  
Trawn:Raiden...  
  
Kung lao and bo Rai cho were off.  
  
As they spot Raiden. Alone. they plan a sneak attack.  
  
but Raiden is to quick and shocks them. The shock kills Bo rai Cho but kung lao is still alive.  
  
raiden: Kung Lao?  
  
Kung Lao: Come with me.  
  
Raiden: no! What has happened to you?  
  
  
  
Kung Lao:I have been enhanced.  
  
Raiden: Riiiight. The Deadly alliance!  
  
kung Lao: No. my master. He will rule the video game world. He must destroy you.  
  
raiden: Thanks.   
  
Raiden then takes kung lao's hat and uses it against him.  
  
Kung lao AND Bo Rai Cho are dead.  
  
Raiden then sets off to get whoever he can.  
  
Game:DA  
  
Area:Castle  
  
Trawn: Yes! I got the last part of the spell!  
  
Now. Hisheo Visheo Video Game!A black wave covers everything. As it disappears everything but the castle is broken down and gloomy.  
  
The acid is drained.the buildings are falling apart. Everything is... Ruled by Trawn!  
  
Like it? R&R. no Flaming please. 


	2. The Survivors

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Game: crash B 3  
  
Area: Crash's house  
  
Raiden: is everyone okay?  
  
Everyone: yeah.  
  
Raiden: I was only able to protect you ten and Aku Aku.  
  
Now. we must turn our world back to what it once was.  
  
Aku aku: Now who's here again?  
  
Raiden:  
  
Coco  
  
Tails  
  
Dr.Muto  
  
Johnny Cage  
  
Sonya  
  
Yoshi  
  
Pac-Man  
  
Pikachu  
  
Ness  
  
and Wario  
  
Aku aku: Aaaahhh. yes.  
  
Raiden: okay. i think it's over.  
  
Everyone walks out side.  
  
Sonya: oh my god. what happened? Everythings... Broken down. Everything but this hut.  
  
Dr.Muto: we must find out who done this! and defeat them! I'm brilliant.  
  
Johnny: you didn't think of that! That was our plan all along!  
  
Coco: What happened to the forest? The trees are bare and falling down. The animals are dead!  
  
Raiden: we must find out who did this.  
  
wario: You don't know?  
  
Raiden: Kung lao only told me what would happen. He wouldn't tell me who.  
  
I think he's in deadly Alliance. We need to make it through these roots.  
  
we start going threw the forest and we will eventually end up in dreamland. We must then make it threw Yoshi's island then To The peacful Village. we will then find a portal to Space Invaders and then Finally to my game.  
  
Pac-Man: well let's get started.  
  
  
  
Ness: Yeah! We're gonna save our universe!  
  
Like it? There's more to come. R&R. but now flaming! 


	3. Vice City or Vice Versa

Disclaimer: i own nothing.  
  
as they walk threw the forest the come to a fork in the road.  
  
Ness: which way do we go?  
  
Raiden: No clue. the map says the path to Dream Land should be just a straight line.  
  
Aku Aku: Let's go left.  
  
Raiden: Left it is then.  
  
As they head left they enter a place that doesn't look like dreamland. Even with the evil magic.  
  
Coco: where are we?  
  
Sonya: looks like a neighborhood.  
  
Raiden: We're in The sims! The neighborhood and everything.  
  
Sonya: Let's nock on a door and see if we can get to Dreamland from here.  
  
As Sonya goes to knock on a door a crazed Sim bursts out with a lamp. He looks like Bo Rai Cho and Kung Lao did.  
  
Sonya: We are lost.  
  
Sim:Diggi wuuwuu!  
  
Sonya: Does anyone speak Simish?  
  
Dr.Muto: i have a translator!  
  
Sonya: Good bring it up.  
  
How does this thing work.  
  
Dr.Muto:Just tell it wat language you want. Then say what you want to tell the Sim and it will say it in that language.  
  
Sonya: seems simple enough. (speaking into the translator)Simish  
  
Translator:Language aquired. SIMISH. Please state phrase.  
  
Sonya is about to speak again but raiden bursts in. The Sim is clearly confused.  
  
Raiden: Wait. We can tak a left at #3 Sim Lane and we'll end up in Vice City!  
  
Tails: That sounds familiar.  
  
Ness: I know.  
  
As they arive in Vice City everything is wrecked like all the other places.  
  
Tails: I REMEMBER! Vice City is a place for high crime!  
  
All of a sudden tails is lifted off the ground and pushed against a wall. A man holding a gun is attempting to mug him.  
  
Tommy:Alright! Give me all your money and MAYBE I'll spare your life!  
  
Tails hands him a $20 bill.  
  
Tommy: What is this? This doesn't have our god on it!'  
  
Tails: Who's our god?  
  
Tommy: TRAWN! you Dumb***.  
  
Tails: Whose Trawn?  
  
Tommy: For that i'll kill you!  
  
He's about to shoot but Dr.Muto Transforms into a Gorilla and attacks Tommy.  
  
Raiden: We can get to Muto's house from here!  
  
Dr.Muto: That's good! maybe some of my equipment works!  
  
Everyone is off and Tommy Runs off.  
  
Like it? This is going a completely different way than I thought it would. 


End file.
